One More Time
by Secret Vesper
Summary: Bella & Edward are going to be married in the summer, but Bella wants to see her friend before the big day, in Chicago. Edward & Anya seem to have a past together that Bella doesn't know of. To make matters worst, the Volturi are back. R&R I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stepped off the plane into O'Hare airport. Bella followed close behind, with Alice bringing up the rear. It was nice to be in my home city again after all these years. Bella had insisted to come in visiting her friend before the wedding. She wants to see her friend before she officially becoming a Cullen, and I couldn't blame her. She would never be able to see the girl again after the wedding.

"Come on," Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me through the airport to get our bags. Her hair was slightly messy because we had taken an overnight flight and she had fallen asleep. It made her look a little devilish and crazy. Alice laughed slightly as she lengthened her stride to keep up with the excited Bella.

Before we stepped out of the airport into the sun, Alice and I made sure we were covered up properly. I had on a jacket that was a little long, so it covered my hands, pants and a baseball cap to shade my face. Alice wore a large brimmed sun hat with her dark jeans and a thin knit long sleeved shirt. We both had on dark sunglasses to hide our eyes. I had just finished pulling my hat on when Bella pulled us into a waiting cab.

She gave the driver an address and he took off. She leaned against me and I could still smell the smoke from the man who had sat behind us lingering in her hair.

The cab stopped in front of a town house, the one's that were tall and thin, and we got out. I paid the driver while Alice and Bella got the bags out of the trunk. Bella came up beside me, pulling the backpack she had used for her carry-on over her shoulder.

"Trust me, you both will love Anya," Bella said as we climbed the front steps. She rang the doorbell and stepped back. I could almost feel her excitement in the air around her.

The old wooden door opened and I looked right into a pair of dark green eyes I had known my whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh My Gosh!" The girl screams, "Bella!" Bella and Anya hug with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey! Anya! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" A man yells from across the street.

"Sorry Mr. Johnson!" She yells back, "Come in, come in!" Anya ushers us into a neat front hall.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She asks as she pulls Bella's bag off her shoulder.

"You didn't tell her?" Alice asks, "You said you did." Bella smirked slightly.

"I wanted to surprise her." She answers sheepishly. "Oh, sorry, Anya this is my fiancé, Edward and his sister Alice. This is Anya." Bella makes hasty introductions, her cheeks slightly red in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you." Anya nudged Bella slightly, "So this is the famous Edward Cullen, I have heard so much about you." Anya shakes my hand and I feel slightly conscious about the cool pink flesh I am holding in my cold marble hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just getting breakfast, would you like some? I could whip up some more waffles." For the first time I notice that Anya is in a robe with long wet brown hair streaming down her back.

"I'll take some, but I think Alice and Edward are alright," Bella starts off, and Alice picks up.

"Yeah, we're fine." She plays it off easily, as usual.

"Alright, come on in." Her wet hair drips onto my shoe as she turns. "Oh sorry, I just got out of the shower and have to be at work at 10."

"Don't worry; we'll leave before then to check in at a hotel." Alice says sitting down in a breakfast nook in the kitchen.

"Hotel? While you have someone practically related? I think not!" Anya exclaims as she closes the top of her waffle iron. "You will stay here; I have two rooms you can use upstairs. I will not have you staying anywhere else."

The matter was settled, I could tell by the look on Anya's face. It also did help that I could hear her thoughts she was stubborn.

Bella and Anya ate and then Anya took us upstairs to our rooms. Alice and Bella would share a room and I would be right down the hall from Bella and Anya. When Bella went to take a shower, I crept up to Anya's door and Knocked slightly.

"Come in Edward."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I opened the French doors that led to Anya's room. She was sitting in front of a vanity brushing her hair. I sat in the chair next to hers.

"Amanya?" I question softly, "Is it really you?"

She turned and flashed me a smile. How could I have ever doubted? The same smile, eyes, hair and even the same thick eyebrows.

"How is it… I mean you're still… I mean," She placed a finger over my lips.

"Alive?" She smiled, "I haven't lost my knack for figuring out what you're trying to say when you get overwhelmed."

She moved her finger and I smiled back. "But how?"

"Same way that you're still alive," she answered simply.

"You mean you're a…" Her laugh cut me off.

"Heavens no!" Her laugh was the same as always, just loud enough to draw attention to you in public. "I am a fallen angel. That was my first life; this is my second where I get to stop at the age I like."

"You're acting kind of odd, do you feel okay?" She put her hand on my forehead and then remembered. "Oh right, sorry." She smiled again, how I had missed that smile.

"Yeah, I just can't believe you're still alive. I mean you should have died, or at least be really old."

Anya, or Amanya as I know her, just laughed again. "Now did you really think I would allow myself to be old, I think I am just a little too vain for that."

I laughed, "Yes, a girl who would rather pull up her skirts and run through the streets like the boys than spend time with the other girls."

I couldn't believe I had forgotten how easily she could make me laugh.

"So, you're really back? I mean you're not going to disappear in a puff of smoke?" I asked, knowing full how stupid I sounded, but Amanya was always able to do that to me. She hugged me tightly and whispered softly into my ear.

"Promise."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you later!" Anya called as she headed out the door.

"We'll meet you at the Corner Bakery Café at 1:00" Bella yelled after her. We watched her walk down the street, her light blue sundress swinging back and forth and her white sunhat easy to track in the crowd.

Bella went upstairs and took a nap, even though she wanted to stay up and talk with Alice and I. Alice went into the corner of the library upstairs and I went into Anya's office. I logged onto her computer and quickly Googled fallen angel. I didn't find much. All I knew was that Anya was an Angel cast out of Heaven, but too good for Hell.

At least she was better off than I was; I have to spend eternity in Hell because I am a vampire. I hate to give Bella the same fate, but she wants to spend eternity with me and I shall go insane if she leaves me.

I wish I knew what Anya had been talking about when she said this was her second life. Maybe I'll talk with her when she gets home.

I could still hear her whisper in my ear.

"Promise"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We sat in a shaded corner in the Corner Bakery Café five minutes till one. I glanced out into the harsh sunlight and saw Anya hurrying past the big picture window to the door.

"Here she comes," I said as Anya burst into the café.

I smiled at how devilish she looked. Her hat was crooked and the hem of her dress had flipped up slightly from the wind. She came over to our booth and sat next to Alice and grinned.

"Oh my gosh!" She smoothed her dress and hair. "Guess what I get to do tomorrow?"

"Where?" Bella's eyes sparkled slightly as she leaned forward like a little kid being told a secret.

"Our director has booked us a spot to perform on Fox tomorrow morning, after noon and night. It will be great publicity for the show."

Alice looked over at me, slightly confused.

"Oh sorry," Anya apologized when she noticed our confusion. "I work in a dinner theater. Everybody there is an aspiring into something in the theater. If you aren't in the performance then you are waiting tables for the month the show is being performed."

"Oh, that's really cool," I said, it seemed so natural for Anya to be on stage. She had been so dramatic when we grew up together.

"Yeah," She smiled again. "And the best part is that you guys can come to see us perform in the studio!"

Anya was beaming; her eyes lit up just like lanterns in the night. Bella congratulated Anya as Alice and I looked on.

I wanted to hug and congratulate Anya too, but as far as everyone else was concerned, this was the first time I had met Anya. I didn't want to blow her cover, not until she was ready.

Alice and I pretended to eat while Anya and Bella ordered. I paid, in celebration of the publication and we spent at least an hour laughing over the weirdest things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice and Bella went shopping; I was surprised that Anya didn't go with them. She said that she was tired and had to work that tonight and that she would spend her free time interrogating me. Bella and Alice just laughed as they headed down the street. Anya linked her arm through mine and smiled.

"Come on, let's take a walk in the park," I started to object, but she waved her hand to stop me. "The park has become a lot shadier since you were last here."

"Alright but on one condition," I said, unsure of how she would react.

"Okay," she smiled again. "What?"

"Tell me how this all happened."

Anya's smiled faltered slightly and she sighed. "You are lucky this is a very large park or else I would never get through it." She said in almost a whisper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya and I found the large oak tree we used to sit under as children. Of course it is a lot larger now, I feel small, slightly humbled in its presence. We sat, leaning against the tree just like when we were kids. But instead of speaking of treasure and pirates, Anya spoke of her story.

"Let me make this very clear," She started off. "I'm no different from you or Alice or Bella or anyone. In truth fallen angels are put sort of in the middle. We sit right in between the righteous and the damned. This is much harder for us than most because most of us had tasted the sweet honey of heaven, but also the hot spices of… well, down there." She pointed downward.

"I was born a fallen angel, unlike my parents, who where born angels. I do not remember heaven except for what I have been shown in dreams. My parents were not so lucky; they had lived there their whole lives."

"How is that bad?" I asked, "Surely heaven is a wonderful place."

"Yes, it is." She sighed, "Too wonderful. How could I explain it to you?" She questions herself, thinking hard.

"Okay how about this." She attempts to explain. "You love Bella with all your heart, correct?"

"Yes."

"If you were to ever loose her, you would most likely never love again."

"Yes." I answer even though it's not a question.

"From that day on you would compare every other girl you met to Bella, and you would never be happy because no one would live up to the Bella you knew."

"Right."

"That's what it is like for the fallen angels born in heaven. They know what they are missing and can't help but compare the earth to heaven, even though they know that nothing will ever live up to their expectations.

I nodded knowing that I would never be able to love anyone more than I loved Bella.

"How did you become a fallen angel?" I inquire, "I mean, were you always one?"

"Yeah," Anya spoke softly, "My parents where of the Second Sphere, they were Powers. They had been out of heaven for about two years when I was born."

"Powers?" I asked slightly confused. Yeah it had been a long time since I had been to church, but Powers? Second Sphere? I have no idea what they are!

Anya just smiled and laughed slightly. "The Second Sphere is like the second level. There is the First Sphere, Second Sphere and Third Sphere. In each Sphere there are three races. Powers are the second race in the Second Sphere. We deal with birth, death, consequence and history." She paused for a moment, "We're really the brains of everything."

I laughed, that did seem like Anya, she was always reading or fighting.

"Are you also warriors?" I asked, and Anya laughed with me.

"Yep, how'd you guess?" She teased.

Suddenly a fat rain drop fell and hit Anya right on the nose. It began to pour as people ran for their cars.

"Come on!" Anya pulled me up. "You want to bake some cookies like the old days?" She yelled as she pulled me across the park toward her home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later the whole house smelled like chocolate cookies. I opened the oven and pulled out a tray of piping hot cookies. Anya was cleaning up the kitchen and soon she turned on the dishwasher and started scrapping cookies off of the tray. She put all but two on a plate and then handed me one and kept one for herself.

"But, I don't eat human food," I started to say.

"You don't have to, but are you really going to deny one of the A & E super chunky chocolate chip delights?" Anya waved hers under my nose. How I had missed this smell; of it all, being in the kitchen on rainy or winter days making cookies, even though some of the other boys thought it was odd. Then sitting by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate and the gooey chocolate cookies.

I took the one that Anya had given me and bit into it. She was right, just because I didn't need it to survive didn't mean I still couldn't enjoy them.

"I can't remember the last time I had a cookie, much less one of out A & E's."

"Well, you should have come home sooner." Anya said smiling, but I could see the tears just barely glistening in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anya left at 4 o'clock in the morning to get to the news station. I saw her off. I walked with her down to the nearest coffee shop. She bought a raspberry mocha for herself and I grabbed one of the tables in the bay windows.

After paying for the mocha and a blueberry muffin, Anya came over and sat next to me. She stifled a yawn and then laughed a bit when I looked over at her.

"Will you be coming to watch us perform?" Anya asked after sipping her mocha.

"Depends on when and where you are performing, as long as it's not outside in the sun."

Anya laughed and shook her head. "We're performing inside because our director, Jeff, doesn't want us to get sun burned or tanned before opening night."

"All right, we'll probably be there around noon. You probably know how much Bella likes to sleep in."

Anya laughed and then looked at her watch. "Oh dear, I better get going, the train I need leaves in ten minutes." Anya got up and gathered her things. "I'll see you around noon then." Anya leaned over and gave me a quick hug before heading out the door with a quick wave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about nine when Bella woke up. Alice had just come back from the early morning farmers market that Anya had told her about. When Alice said she wanted to go and look at what they had, Anya gave her a list of some of the best things to buy there and who to buy them from.

Alice was busy making breakfast for Bella, something that she had wanted to do for a while. Bella had just come down from her shower in a robe with a towel around her shoulders to dry her hair. I was sitting in front of the television watching the news station that Anya was going to be performing on. The first performance had been at six in the morning, but I had been walking around the city, revisiting all of his old haunts.

After Bella ate and we all got dressed, we headed out of the house. Alice and I wore hats to stop the sun from hitting our faces. We all had dressed up fairly nice, but Alice and I were sure that we had all of our skin covered before we left for the subway.

It took us a while to figure out how to get from to the studio, but Bella was the one who figured it out in the end. After taking one train, then switching to another one, we finally made it to the news studio. I knocked on the door three times before a security guard came.

"May I help you?" he said eyeing us up. The door was shaded so I had already taken my hat off. Alice had placed it in her bag.

"We're here to see one of the performers. She said you would know and let us in." Bella said, stepping forward. "I'm Bella Swan and this is Edward and Alice Cullen, we're Anya Petrova's friends."

The security guard looked at us for a moment and then nodded "Come with me, but I have to check with Miss Petrova before I leave you alone."

"Of course," Bella responded as we began to follow him. He took us up to the floor where the actors were dressing and getting ready for the next performance. Anya looked up when we came in and ran over to us.

"I'm glad you got here; our next performance it in less than an hour." She said, running up to us.

"These three are with you?" The guard asked before leaving.

"Oh, yes, of course, thank you for escorting them up here." Anya called as he left the room. A tall, very skinny man in his thirties came up to us. He was dressed in a suit and had his hair gelled back.

"My dear Jo, who are your friends?" The man said as he put his arm around Anya's shoulder. Anya just laughed.

"These are my friends I was telling you about. This is Bella Swan, her fiancé, Edward Cullen and his sister, Alice Cullen. Guys, this is Jeff Brinker, our director. Bella, Edward and Alice came to visit before the wedding in July." Anya introduced us. Jeff stuck out his hand and we all exchanged formalities.

"Be ready in half an hour to sing Five Forever, alright?" Jeff said patting her on her back.

"Okay," Anya replied as she left. "Come on, I have to get changed real quick, but you can come in with me."

We followed her back, Anya pointing people out and introducing us. We finally reached Anya wardrobe and dressing table. There were a few wigs placed around the table. Anya went back and pulled out a dark green gown.

"Just a minute, let me go change." She said as she stepped behind a dressing screen. When she came back, she was wearing the green gown and had the brown one she had previously been wearing hanging on the hanger. She sat down in front of the mirror and began to brush her short hair.

"I'll have to find a nice place for you to watch," she paused for a moment as she worked out a knot. "If you want anything to eat, there's a buffet on the other side of the room. All of the food is from a local restaurant."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took awhile for Anya to finish getting ready. Then we found a place for us to watch without being in the way. She had to leave right after that to finish all of the preparations before performing. Fifteen minutes later the news anchors announced that Anya along with four other actors from the theater performed Five Forever from the musical Little Women.

Anya was standing in the middle with three girls, playing her sisters and a boy, the next door neighbor, surrounding her.

Jo(Spoken)

I want to declare before everyone  
before the world--that on this day of  
forgiveness and joy--that you  
Theodore Laurence the Third-who  
has valiantly lost all contest to me  
I declare you our brother: the  
brother we never had

(Sung) Swear to us your'  
greatest oath of loalty.  
An oath as dazzling as your charms.

Laurie(Sung)  
I swear I'll follow you like royalty

Amy/Meg/Beth(Sung)  
Come wear our royal coat of arms.

Jo(sung)  
From now on we are joined  
And we shall not be parted.  
From this day on it's all for one  
And one for all for life

Laurie(Sung)  
We'll live like musketeers.

Amy/Meg/Beth(Sung)  
Together we'll prevail.

All(Sung)  
We'll be five for all  
forever from now on.

Beth(Sung)  
Now each of us must  
swear for all eternity:  
Our bond shall never be undone

Amy/Jo/Meg/Laurie  
Nothing shall sever this fraternity.

All(sung)  
We'll always live and die as one.  
From now on we are joined  
And we shall not be parted.

Jo(sung)  
From this day on it's all for one.

All (sung)  
And one for all for life.

Jo(sung)  
Together we will fight

Laurie(sung)  
Your battles will be mine.

All(Sung)  
We'll be five for all forever  
From now on.

(Spoken)  
Speech! Speech!

Laurie(sung)  
On this wonderful day.  
One I'll never forget.  
I am honored to say i am yours.

Girls(sung)  
On this wonderful day...  
Never forget...  
Ah!

All (sung)  
From this day on we swear  
That we shall not be parted  
From this day on, no matter what,

We're five for all for life.  
We'll conquer every foe

Jo(sung)  
With our brother by our side

Meg(spoken)  
And if John Brooke were here,  
he'd be our brother too!

Laurie(spoken)  
Meg's in love

Jo(sung)  
We'll consider any friend.

Laurie(sung)  
We'll be loyal to the end!

Girls(sung)  
We'll be five for all forever

Laurie(sung)  
We'll be five for all forever

All(sung)  
We'll be five for all  
Forever from now on  
And on and on  
From now on


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella, Alice and I left Anya in the afternoon to look around town and sightsee since Alice had never been to Chicago. We went to Navy Pier and I showed them my old neighborhood. While we were standing outside my house, a family came out of it. It was a young couple with a son that seemed to be about 8 years old. I smiled as the little boy ran down the street to a little girl that was about the same age. I watched them and thought of when I would run down the street to see Anya when we were little.

It was around three when we arrived back at Anya's house. We opened the door and found Anya in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello," she said as she put something in her bag. "I didn't realize you would be getting home so soon. I just came back to grab some things before our next performance."

Alice and Bella sat down with them for a while and talked while Anya gathered some of her things. After a while Bella went up stairs to get a shower and Alice went into her room. I stayed in the living room, reading the newspaper. The house was fairly silent until the phone rang, making Anya jump.

"Hello?" She paused for a moment and listened to the other person. "Yes, this is where she's staying, but she's in the shower and can't come to the phone right now."

"Oh, you mean Alice, right?"

"No, this is Anya. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Oh, okay, yeah, ummm… well we're going to be leaving soon, so if you want to call later, or tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow then, bye."

I looked over at Anya with a questioning look as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"I'm not sure; it was a boy with a really deep voice. Just a second, let me check the caller I.D." She scrolled through the names until she found the one she was looking for. "It was a pay phone in Forks; he said he got the number from Charlie."

"And they didn't leave a name?" I asked looking over the top of the newspaper.

"Nope, they just said that they needed to speak to her." She put the phone on the counter and picked up her bag. "Sorry, but I've got to go." She looked at her watch and muttered something under her breath. "I'm gonna have to hurry to get back in time to get ready for our next performance. I'll see you guys later." She opened the door and turned slightly to give a fluttering wave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We met Anya at the station for her last performances. I smiled as she waved at us. She had a camera crew following her as she went into her dressing area. She had a microphone clipped to her shirt and stood waiting for the camera crew to set up. We were close enough to hear what she was saying.

"Good evening everyone! My name is Amanya Petrova and I play Josaphine March, the second oldest of the March sisters. Right now I'm back stage and I'm going to show you how much preparation goes into getting ready for the show. Right now I'm getting ready for my next number, which is near the beginning of the show, called "I'd be delighted." It's a song between Jo, Marmee and the other sisters."

She moved over to the wardrobe and opened it to reveal lots of gowns. "First we get dressed and we all use authentic period costumes." She pulled out a pretty dark red gown and some other things. "This is the costume I use for the up coming number. When we come back from the commercial break I'll finish getting ready."

A few minutes later, the camera started up again and the camera man motioned her to go. "Welcome back to the six o'clock news. I'm Amanya Petrova from the musical Little Women. Right now I'm showing you all what goes on back stage while we're all getting ready before the show. I've just changed into my authentic ball gown and I am just about to do my make up and hair."

Anya moved over to the vanity and sat down. "First I'm going to do my hair. Luckily for me, Jo refused to pull her hair up and ended up getting her hair cut to pay for a train ticket for Marmee in the very beginning. So first I have to curl my hair and pull part of it back with a clip." Explained what she was doing and then moved on to her make up.

"There wasn't any make up during the Civil War, so we all wear natural colors. The hard part of this is that we have to wear a lot so people can see our facial expressions, but still make it look like we aren't wearing anything." Anya quickly did her make up and then looked into the camera. "Ta-dah! And now it's show time!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya and her other cast members performed three other songs and then gave the dates and times for the shows. Anya also had to put her costumes, make-up and wigs away before she was able to leave.

"Great job Anya!" Bella said, running up to hug Anya. Anya laughed as she was tightly hugged.

"Yeah, good job," Alice said coming over towards them.

"It was wonderful," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, all of you." Anya laughed and blushed slightly. "You guys will have to come and see us in the full performance sometime. I think I can get discount tickets." She nudged Bella enticingly.

"Sounds awesome; we'd love to come!" Bella answered for all of us. "Why don't we go grab something to eat?"

"Sure, I know this great little Chinese restaurant just down the street that has the best lo-mien." Anya said pulling her bag over her shoulder and starting out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got to the restaurant, Bella and Anya left me and Alice alone at the table when they went to the bathroom. There weren't many people around us and the few that were close were concentrating on their own conversations.

"Edward" Alice leaned in towards me and spoke in hushed tone, "there is something odd that I've noticed lately, about Anya."

I looked over at her, shocked probably clearly on my face. "What? What about her?"

"First of all, she isn't at all uneasy when she's around us. Most of the humans we've encountered never want to be near us. It doesn't seem to bother her a bit." I paused and thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe she's like Bella, she wasn't affected by us, in fact she was drawn to us, remember?"

Alice nodded, "That may be so, but have you ever gotten close enough to smell her?" I nodded and motioned for her to keep speaking. "She doesn't have a smell; her blood doesn't smell like anything."

I faltered, unsure of how to answer. Luckily Bella and Anya came back so I didn't have to answer Alice's accusations. We ordered and made it through dinner without anymore surprises for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud knocking on the door. I looked up from my book at the clock and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. The knocking was at it again and I was about to get up when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I've got it Edward." She said moving to the door. "Who would be coming here this early in the morning?" She muttered to herself, pulling her robe closer around her.

I stood up and moved over to the doorway of the living room as Anya opened the door. It was raining outside and there was a large shadow in the doorway. The wind blew in the door and I crinkled my nose at the horrible smell that came in with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Excuse me, is this the Petrova residence?" A deep voice came from the dark figure.

"Yes," Anya stood up a little straighter, her blue eyes piercing the other person. "May I help you? You realize its 2:30 in the morning, right?" She popped her hip out and rested her hand on it.

"Yes, and please forgive me for that." The figure paused for a moment, "I was told that Isabella Swan was staying here, it that correct?" The voice was very familiar, but I couldn't place who it belonged to. But either way, the person was making me uncomfortable. I stepped closer to Anya and into the light.

"Do you need any assistance Anya?" I spoke softly, just loud enough for the three of us to hear me. The figure step faltered back for a moment when I came forward.

"Edward," the voice came like a growl. "I didn't realize you were also here. I'm sorry, it's just me."

I looked closer at the figure and I was able to make out the shorter dark hair and the dark eyes. "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Anya said, holding her hands out to stop us from speaking. "What is going on here?" I paused and looked at Anya, I had actually forgotten that she was here.

"Oh I'm sorry Anya, this is Jacob Black. He won't be staying long, will you?" I spoke in a coldly polite way. Jacob smiled back the same way.

"Edward, just let him come in," Anya said softly moving aside so he could come into the house. I didn't move until Anya pushed me so Jacob could enter. She ushered us into her living room and had us sit.

"Now, to what honor do I have to receive a visit at 2:30 in the morning by a werewolf?" Anya said, sitting back after bringing a pitcher of iced tea out and pouring a glass for her and Jacob. He almost spit his tea out when she said this, I grinned slightly.

"W-wereweolf?" He stammered, "What would give you the idea that I-I'm a werewolf? They don't even exist!" He started to rambled a little bit.

"Jacob," I started, but he continued rambling. "Jacob! She knows about my people and yours." He looked up at me, slightly surprised.

"Does Bella know that she knows about us?"

"No, she doesn't know yet." Anya said, I could hear irritation creeping into her voice. "But more importantly, I want to know why you're in my house."

Jacob blushed slightly, "There was-is a problem back at Forks." He started slowly, as if unsure how he was going to say what he had to. "It's your friends, the ones that we had to hide from in the spring after that girl tried to kill Bella. They've come back and they aren't happy about something."

"The Volturi?" I said, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't speak, but Anya, who was never short of words, had plenty to say.

"You mean those Italian freaks that lead 'tour groups' into their old house to get sacrificed for their lunch?" Anya almost exclaimed, "That Volturi?"

"They do what?!" Jacob exclaimed. "I knew that vampires were horrible!" He stood up quickly, almost knocking the coffee table and the drinks on it. I reached out and steadied it before it fell over. Anya quickly flipped over the couch we were sitting on and landed in front of Jacob before he could get to the door.

"Shhhh!" She put her hands out to stop him. "Be quiet, you'll wake Bella." Anya took a deep breath. "Will you just listen for a minute? My gosh, you're almost as bad as Ed at times."

I looked up, stunned at what she had said. "What?" Jacob and I chorused. Both of us were disgusted at the fact that we might share something in common.

"Yes, believe it or not." She steered Jacob over towards the couch again. "Okay, now what were the Volturi doing…" Anya trailed off and sat up, her eyes focused on something that wasn't there. "Someone's coming down the stairs." She said after a moment.

"What's going on?" Alice said as she came around the corner from the hall. She stopped short when she saw Jacob. "Jacob Black, what are you doing here?" I saw Jacob freeze up; I didn't know what to say either.

"Alice, did we wake you?" Anya spoke up, "I'm sorry; you see Jacob came here to speak to Bella. I was just about to show him up to a room for the night and let him see Bella in the morning."

"Oh, I just heard voices down here and came to see what it was." Alice pulled on the tank top like she was uncomfortable.

Anya stood up and straightened her robe. "Come on Jacob, I've got another bed that you can use." Jacob followed her, just barely glancing back at us. At the bottom of the stairs, Anya turned and waved slightly, "Night."

Alice came and sat down across from me. "Edward," she paused slightly. "I've been worried and the fact that _he_ cam half way across the country just confirms it. I don't know if it is also the weird feeling from Anya, but I think we should go home."

I looked over at her, I was sure that concern was written all over my face. "What's wrong?"

She leaned closer to me, "I told you earlier that I couldn't smell her blood. And for some reason all of the visions I've been having are blurred slightly. There are some people that I can't see and I'm not sure why."

I nodded and sighed. "I don't know how to help you with that, or what's the cause of it. But I do know why Jacob is here." Alice leaned forward some more. "He says that the Volturi are in Forks. He's not sure why or what they are looking for."

Alice sat back, her eyes huge. She sighed and shook her head before looking at me. "This can't be good, not good at all." She muttered to herself.

"Jacob is going to tell us everything tomorrow; I think he might even tell Bella." I said.

"You don't want her to know, do you?" Alice said after one look at my face.

"I don't want her to worry, I was also hoping that the Volturi would forget about us and leave us be. I really don't want to change Bella, but she and the Volturi insist on it."

Alice stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You need to do what you think is best. Everything just depends on how you, Bella and her family feels." I nodded. It was creepy at times, how Alice knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Well, I am going to go grab a book before the whole upstairs gets stunk up with werewolf smells." Alice turned and started up the stairs, but then glanced back at me. "If you hear fighting, please, leave me alone to kill the horrid beast."

Although I didn't know how, Alice's comedy made me feel better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya left the house at 7:00 to go work on some finishing touches before opening night in three days. Unknown to her, I had bought three tickets so we could see her opening performance. Of course, what I would do with Jacob, was now a problem. Bella was thrilled about seeing Anya perform and Alice also seemed to not be able to wait for the overture.

Bella and Jacob ate and cleaned up, after a surprised reunion. Once they were done with their "human things," we all gathered down stairs around the kitchen table. Bella had put some brownies in the oven and opened up all of the windows in hope that each other's smells wouldn't drive us insane.

"Alright Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella said as she sat down next to me. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma of the brownies, her shampoos and her blood. "No matter how sweet and caring you are, I'm sure that your dad wouldn't let you fly half way across the country with out a good reason."

"Actually, I didn't fly and I have been sent by Sam and Dr. Cullen." I watched Jacob carefully. "The truth is that the Volturi have come to Forks and since their arrival the whole village has been uncomfortable. Even the people who don't know what they are."

"Do you know why they are there?" Alice leaned over the table, her eyes intense.

"I wish I did, but they just walk around town for a few days, leave for a few days and then come right back. Dr. Cullen spoke with them, but they wouldn't tell him anything. Even the tall pretty one… oh, what's her name…"

"Rosalie?" Bella chimed in.

"Yeah, even she couldn't get it out of this really young one." Jacob sighed, "What ever it is, we don't like it, neither do the vampires."

"Well, there," Bella spoke up again. "You finally have something you all have in common." She smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. I silently thanked her for it, but it didn't help any of us.

Suddenly Alice stood up. "I'm going back." She announced to us all.

"Alice, you can't." Bella stood up and grabbed her arm. "You won't be able to plan the whole wedding down to the type of light bulb we use."

"I know, but I have to go back." Alice sighed and sat back down. "I spoke to Edward about this last night, but ever since we came here, my visions have been all messed up. I see parts of things, but some things are fuzzy and hard to see." She turned to Bella and me. "For the first time since I got here, I have had a crystal clear vision. I have to go home, or else, I don't know what will happen. But I'll stay in touch."

We all watched Alice, even Jacob stayed silent. "All right Alice," I was the first to break the silence. "If this is what you think is best, but I want to keep in touch. I want to know if the Volturi leave or if there is any clue about why they are there."

"Of course, we wouldn't leave you in the dark. Besides, for some reason, being in this big of a city makes me feel uneasy, even though the shopping is great."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Bella and I said good-bye to Alice at the airport. She hugged both of us and told Bella to be careful and me to not let Bella out of my sight now that the Volturi were around. We stood outside of the airport until her plane took off before heading back to Anya's house, where we had left the werewolf…yuck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anya came home and after a few moments she turned to me. "Where's Alice?" She took her hat off and ran her hands through her short dark hair as she came into the living room. I was sitting on the couch and Bella was curled up with me.

"She left and went back home." I said simply. Anya nodded before turning.

"I hope that nothing is wrong in Forks." She said, looking at both of us.

"Oh, no not really," I said. "I think she was just getting a little home sick and missed Jasper." Anya nodded quietly.

"Of course," she said, "Well, I just came back to get something for one of the actresses." She turned and headed back upstairs. I leaned closer to Bella, inhaling deeply. I could smell her shampoo, body wash, perfume, and the soap her clothes were washed in all mingled with the sweet smell of her blood. After a few minutes, I heard Anya coming back down the stairs. She popped her head back in the living room.

"Hey, the cast is having a party tomorrow night. It's our normal 'Break a leg' cast and crew party. It's a costume party this time and everyone's dressing up. If you want to come let me know tonight, alright?"

"Sure, we'll see you then." I said, waving slightly. Anya waved in her flighty way as she left. Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"You and Anya are getting along well," she stated softly.

"Yes, there is something about her that I just feel drawn to." Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, but she's only that way to the people who can see inner beauty. I remember when we were little; hardly any of the other kids in Phoenix would play with her. They found her and her way of thinking disturbing."

I nodded, "I can see how she would be unsettling. She has an odd way of thinking about the world along with other topics. She also seems to know about lots of different subjects. I swear, at the rate that girl is going she could know as much as Carlisle soon." Bella laughed softly.

"She always was a bookworm." She smiled and tilted her head to mine. Our lips touch slightly and I felt an electric current fall into me from Bella like I always did when she touched me. She turned to rest her head on my shoulder and I inhaled her sweet sent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about four o'clock when Anya came home from rehearsal. I was upstairs with Bella when she came home, and Jacob was downstairs in the parlor. Anya entered the front door and I heard Jacob greet her. She was walked into the living room before she spoke.

"Good afternoon Jacob. How are you?" There was a lilt in her voice I had never heard before in my life. I could smell Jacob's blood rush slightly when she spoke.

"Not bad, but it's always interesting being locked in a house with a vampire for a whole day. I think this is a first for anyone in my tribe." Anya laughed slightly.

"I think I have something that can fix that. I'll have to do a little research, but I'm sure I could find something so that you don't drive each other insane."

"Really that would make my life and Edward's easier for both of us." He paused for a moment. "So, Bella told me that you're an actress at a dinner theater. What's that like?"

"Well, the hours are long at times, but it's something I love. I love to make people happy, to take them away from their lives, no matter how bad they are and even if only for a few hours." She sighed softly. "Right now we're about to perform the musical Little Women and I'm playing Jo March."

I heard Anya's laugh, light and tinkling this time. "You don't know about it do you?" Anya laughed again and began telling him about the musical. She told him all about the musical and the plot and working at the dinner theater.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" I heard Anya ask and I smelled Jacob's blood rushing again.

"Uhhh… no, why?" Jacob stuttered slightly.

"Well, I know that Edward and Bella were going to go out tonight, do you want to go grab something to eat and then I'll take you to the Library?" I heard Jacob shift his weight slightly and coughed.

"You want to go to the library?"

Anya laughed again, "It isn't a regular library. The library I'm talking about is the angel's library, it holds all of the information that the fallen angels have held in all of their lives. There is one here in Chicago, not too far from here."

"Really, it holds everything? Wow," Jacob responded and moved again. "Sure, I would love to go."

"Alright, let me go shower and get the rest of my stage make-up off before we go. Give me about half and hour."

"Okay, see you in a few."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella had gone to get a shower before we went out and I went downstairs to find Jacob waiting for Anya.

"So, you and Anya are going out t0night?" I said casually, going over and sitting down across from him. I crossed my legs and soon found myself doing the normal human habits that I had trained my body to do.

"Yeah, she's going to take me to the angel's library to look for something that should keep us from killing each other." He laughed slightly.

"Are you going to go to the party with Anya tomorrow?" I asked, uncrossing my legs.

"I guess we are, I think we might go out and get some costumes tonight. Are you and Bella also coming?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what we're coming as, I'm letting Bella choose." Jacob laughed slightly when I told him that. Soon Bella and Anya came down together; both were whispering and laughing to each other.

"Ready?" I asked, slipping my hand around Bella's waist. She smiled as looked over at Jacob and Anya and waved as we headed out the door.

"We'll see you later," She called as we shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacob's point of view

Anya and I left soon after Bella and Edward did and headed for the subway station near her house. Anya knew exactly which train to get on and where to get off, so I just followed her. At our stop, we came above ground and I marveled at the size of the city. The biggest city I had ever been to was Seattle and to me it seemed like the size of the reservation compared to Chicago. Anya led me to a small little family owned Irish restaurant for dinner, where the family obviously knew her.

We ate in silence for a while, unsure of what to say or do around each other. But it wasn't uncomfortable silence, more like we didn't have to say anything to be understood.

"So, how do you like Chicago so far?" she asked, picking at her food slightly.

"I've never been to such a large city. It's a little intimidating to be so far away from the woods and be in closed in such a tall, big city."  
"What's you're town like?" She continued playing with her food, seeming a little shy and unsure to what to do. She certainly didn't seem this way last night or when she was around Edward and Bella.

"It's small; I live on a reservation with my dad and sometimes my sister, when she feels like coming home from college. All of my friends live near by and we work on cars and motorcycles together, when we have time. Actually the other year Bella and I put together two motorcycles together and road them up to one of the cliffs."

"Really? I would love to learn to ride a motorcycle, but as you can see, it's a little hard to drive in this city. My father always said he would take me out into the country sometime and teach me, but it never happened."

"Where are your parents?" Anya looked down and blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's not my business, I shouldn't pry." Anya laughed softly.

"No, it's no problem. My parents split up when I was in 6th grade and neither of them wanted to stay in the city longer than they had to. My mother left and is now living in New York City. My father stayed here in Chicago with me until I started my sophomore year in high school. He couldn't stand the sight of the house he had lived in with my mother for so many years and left it to me when he moved out into the country. He lives about an hour away, close enough so he could come to town if I need him. The house became officially mine last January, when I turned 18."

"Really? And you just started working at the theatre?"

"No, I've been working there since I started high school. I had to work serving for a year before I could audition for the plays and I've been working my way up the ladder. I would love to stay there and continue bringing joy to people. I really don't care if I ever make it to Broadway, as long as I can bring joy to people's lives. So do you think you want to go into mechanics?"

"Yeah, I love to work with my hands and figure out how things are put together and work." Anya smiled and nodded her head.

"I understand, believe it or not, but Edward loves to tinker with cars." She smiled at me as she toyed with her food. We finished our dinner and paid the bill before we left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we?" I asked as Anya led me down a street and into an old shop. She smiled and pulled out a few suits and shoved me into a dressing room with them.

"Try them on!" She said, stepping into the dressing room next to me. The walls were curtains and when Anya had put dressed she knocked on the wall, I moved the curtain back to show her the suit she had given me. It was too short in the pants and sleeves of both the jacket and shirt. Anya laughed as she saw how short they were. Anya had on a blue dress with a black sheer over it and a black ribbon at the waist.

"Why don't you try on one of the bigger sizes," she said giggling, "how about that one." She pointed to a black suit with a green shirt. I pulled the curtain closed again and changed into the suit she had pointed to.

"What is this for?" I said through the curtain.

"You said that you would come with me to the costume party tomorrow night. I figured that we would go as swing dancers and I could teach you some dancing." She stuck her hand through the curtain and gave me thumbs up. I pulled the curtain back and showed her the suit which fit me fairly well. Anya had on a green dress that matched my shirt.

She had me turn and looked at how it fit me in almost every way. If it had been anyone else I think I would have been really uncomfortable to have a girl that close. But for some reason it didn't bother me one bit. Anya stood up after a minute and nodded.

"I think this will work," she said, "can you move easily?" I moved around a bit and nodded. "Good," Anya turned me around and looked at the tag for the price. I could almost feel her smiling. "Alright, you can change, we've got our costumes!" she said, pulling the curtain between us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed Anya out of the store and down the street to an old large building that looked empty of all occupants. She pulled out an old key and fit it into the lock before she opened the door. She pulled me inside and I couldn't help giving an involuntary gasp at the beauty of the inside.

The building was filled with rows upon rows of bookshelves filled with books that raged from hundreds of years old to brand new. Anya led me through the library to a small room in a hidden corner. She moved quickly, scanning the shelves before finally pulling out three large old books.

I watched as she flipped through them, obviously looking for something specific. She put down the last book and blew her bangs out of her eyes. She looked around the room one more time until her eyes fell on a small unadorned book hiding in a corner.

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed, pulling the book out and opening it to what ever it was she was looking for. She looked up at me and smiled, "Alright, we can go." She wrote her name on a clip board near the door and what book she had taken out. I followed her out of the building and back to the subway to Anya's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived back at the house, Anya put the book in a cabinet and locked it with another skeleton key. We went down stairs to her rec room where we pushed the furniture out of the way and Anya pulled back a long curtain that was covering one wall revealing mirrors.

I watched as Anya put on some heels and then turned on some music. We spent the next two hours learning how to dance the Charleston, the Jitter Bug and other swing dances. Anya was a great teacher and very patient, especially when I was being clumsy from my big feet.

We danced until midnight, when Bella and Edward came home from their night out. Anya turned the music off and moved some of the furniture back to their original spots on the wood floor. She also pulled the curtain across to cover the mirrors and headed upstairs to greet Bella and Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey guys, have a fun night on the town?" she asked, grabbing Bella's hands and dancing around with her, shaking her hips. Bella laughed as Anya dragged her around the room. Edward sat down and pulled Bella onto his lap as they danced past.

"Yeah, we had a great time." Bella said, leaning onto Edward's shoulder. For the first time, it didn't really bother me. Bella was happy and I was happy for her, even if she loved a vampire. Anya sat down next to me, both of us unsure how to act towards each other.

Anya and Bella talked for a while, with Edward and me chiming in every now and then. Eventually, Bella said she was heading up to bed and Anya and I followed her upstairs, Edward smiled and made some excuse to stay downstairs. I went up to the bedroom and was sleeping before my head hit the pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up early in the morning to hear the stairs squeaking under someone's weight. I got up and dressed quickly before exiting my room and ending up in the hall. I went downstairs and found Anya walking the perimeter of the living room. She was wearing a plain white dress and had a bowl full of oil and a basket full of herbs.

I watched as she continued to walk around the rooms of the first floor, stopping at each window and door, scattering the herbs on the floor in front of the opening and taking the oil and outlining the frames and painting a cross in the middle of the frame. She was muttering something under her breath; I listened harder until I finally understood what she was saying.

"Servo is domus, incubo totus quisnam penetro, servo sicco malum quod permissum bonus penetro, os totus commorantes pro inhumanitas of orbis terrarum quod addo salus ut sulum hic."

" She's saying 'Protect this house, watch over all who enter, keep out the evil and let the good enter, mask all inhabitants from the cruelties of the world and bring safety to everyone here.' It's Latin." Edward said, sneaking up behind me. "It's to stop the Volturi from finding us and knowing that Bella and I are staying in this house, along with you. She said it should also neutralize our smells, so you and I can stand being near one another."

"Interesting," I muttered, "how does she know how to do this?"

"She said everything she needed to know was in that book she got at the Angels Library the other day." Edward watched Anya move around the room in her trance-like state.

After another ten minutes, I saw Anya blink and start to come back to the real world. She tottered back and forth for a moment, Edward and I both stood to catch her. She grabbed onto both of our arms and we helped her to the sofa to sit down. She laid her head back and took a deep breath. Edward ran out to the kitchen and brought Anya a bottled fruit juice that she kept in the fridge. He opened it and handed it to Anya who sipped it slowly, before leaning her head onto my shoulder. Edward moved and sat next to her as she took a deep breath.

"Feeling better?" I whispered into her ear. "I'm alright, I just haven't used that much power for a while and I wasn't ready for it." She took a sip of her juice, "I assume that Edward told you what I was doing, but what he didn't know is that I also have these." She pulled out two braided bracelets and gave one to me and one to Edward. "Now your odors shouldn't bother you, but you will be able to smell other vampires and werewolves." She said, turning and breathing deeply with her cheek on my shoulder. Her breath was cool on my neck and I could smell the tang of her drink as she breathed out. Edward put his hands on her cheeks and smiled.

"Does that help?" He said, eyeing her flushed cheeks. Anya smiled and nodded slightly, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be half asleep in my arms. Soon I heard her breath even out and she was sleeping peacefully. Edward stood easily, not waking Anya up and motioned he was going upstairs after slipping his bracelet on. I followed suit and soon I was asleep in the peace and quiet of the parlor with Anya nestled in my arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jake, wake up," someone was whispering in my ear, their breath tickled. I knew that voice, it was Bella, but I just wanted to sleep.

"Let's try this," I heard a different voice this time, it must be Anya. Suddenly I smelled some bacon and sausage that was being shoved under my nose. I sat right up and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Awesome, breakfast in bed." I said, smiling and looking up at Anya who was rolling her eyes as I took a bite of the bacon, although I did catch a smile.

"Come on, I am not a maid or a waitress." Anya said, pulling away the pan and returning to the kitchen. I laughed as I stood up, and quickly moved to the table where Anya was putting the pan on, along with some eggs, pancakes, toast, jam and syrup.

"Okay, dig in." she said, pulling out a pitcher of orange and apple juice. Edward sat next to Bella and Anya, putting as much distance between the two of us as possible in spite of the spelled bracelets.

Breakfast was uneventful; Anya suggested that we meet at Navy Pier for lunch. She had to go in for a run through of one of the songs before opening night. We're going to meet at the Farris wheel at 12:30 and go out to lunch. After breakfast, Anya and I went upstairs to finish getting ready. I dressed and then headed into the hall, spying Anya in her room brushing her hair.

I don't really know what happened just then, but all of the sudden I was in Anya's room, running my hands through her hair. She leaned back and smiled with her eyes closed. I'm not really sure why I did it, but it just felt so right and Anya didn't seem to mind… I guess.

I've noticed that I hate being away from her and it just seemed like we were supposed to be together. I had imprinted, there I said it. Now I knew why everyone else in the pack acted the way they did after they imprinted. It just seemed like nothing could go wrong, even though I knew so much could happen just by being here with Edward and Bella. I just didn't know what was going through Anya head and if she understood what was happening.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anya left soon after and went to work. Bella found a subway map in the hall table and had it spread over the kitchen table. We were leaning over it trying to find out which was the best way to get to Navy Pier. We decided to leave the house at noon and catch the subway.

I paused at the entrance of Navy Pier and took a deep breath. I could smell shrimp, lake water, cotton candy and tons of other smells. Bella was looking around with wide eyes and Edward had a smile playing across his face as if seeing something from his childhood. Didn't Bella once tell me he was from Chicago? I'm not sure, but he seemed to know his way around Chicago, so it's a good guess.

Anya came bopping over to us as we approached the Farris Wheel. She smiled as she stuck her arm through mine and pulled us through the crowd. "Come on, we're going to one of my favorite restaurant here, Charlie's Ale House." She said as she led us through the crowds of hot sweaty tourists that were all trying to go to Bubba Gump's.

We ate lunch in the room over-looking the lake, well except Edward who ordered for Bella to make it seem like they were sharing. They had great food, which we all ended up getting a bit of everything. I laughed as Bella stuck a bit of whip cream on Edward's nose, only to find that Anya stuck some on my nose also.

After lunch, we walked around Navy Pier, going on the Farris Wheel and a ferry cruise on the lake. The sun came out and Edward had to run into the shade. Anya and Bella laughed as they bought him a giant floppy hat with feathers along the rim. He looked really funny with it on, but obliged to wearing it or ruining Bella's day.

We left the pier around 2:30 and headed back to Anya's house to get ready for the party. Anya, Bella and I all took showers before getting dressed. I laughed as I saw Edward come down the stairs in an old fashioned suit with a high collar. On anyone else, I think that I would have mercilessly teased them, but Edward could pull it off.

We sat in the parlor, both of us in our suits waiting for the girls to finish up and get down here. After a while, both Bella and Anya came down the stairs, talking and laughing. Anya was in the green and black swing dress and her short hair was curled around her face with pearls around her neck and earrings. Bella was in a dark blue old fashioned gown with off white lace on it. Her hair was pulled half-way up and curled, it was clear that Anya had helped her. We both stood as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Edward walked over to Bella and gave her a small bow. Bella laughed and blushed slightly as she took his hand and he kissed it. "You look beautiful, Miss Catherine." Bella smiled, "Thank you Mr. Heathcliff." She responded as if they were actually from the book, Wuthering Heights.

Anya spun in a circle, her skirt swirling and she ended in my arms. She gazed up at me and smiled widely. She leaned against me and my arms circled her waist before she hopped away and grabbed her purse.

"Everyone ready?" she said, opening the door as we all filed out. I waited for her at the bottom of her stoop as she locked the door. She led the way to the subway, where a few people gawked at us. Edward seemed a little uncomfortable, and Bella was blushing bright red. She leaned over towards Anya and whispered into her ear.

"Did we have to take the subway? People are staring and laughing at us." Anya just gave her a large smile, "Oh come on; don't you love it?" She turned to me and grinned, "Let's dance," she said, holding out her hand. She took my hand and started to dance, soon we were flying up and down the subway car. Anya flipped around some of the polls and I laughed as some of the people started to clap their hands in time to our dancing. Soon we came to our stop and she pulled us out the door.

Anya laughed and gave a small bow as the people on the car applauded us. Bella was shaking her head and looked over at Anya. "You always did like to be the center of attention." She said laughing; Edward just stood behind her and was nodding in agreement. Anya just grinned widely and led us out of the subway. We followed her to a building the size of Anya's house with lots of bright lights coming from the windows. She walked up to the building and we could hear music flowing from the open windows.

"One of the actors parents own this place and have hosted our cast and crew parties every few months. Come on." She opened the door and we all entered. I winced slightly as my ears got used to the loud music and all of the conversations. I could see tons of people dressed in everything from serious historical costumes to funny whimsical ones.

"Anya!" A girl, who must have been the same age as Anya, but looked my age, ran up to us. She gave Anya a hug and smiled broadly, her white teeth flashing. She was dressed as Tinker Bell in a short green dress and wings with her long blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail with shorter pieces falling out the front. She was short and thin with pale skin with freckles sprinkled across her nose.

"Hey, oh, these are my friends that I was telling you about." She turned to us and presented the blonde to us. "This is Bella Swan, her fiancé, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black,"

"Her boyfriend," I said cutting her off and grabbing her waist. She squeaked slightly and laughed as she saw both Bella and the blonde's eyebrows go up in a knowing way.

"Everyone, this is Gwen, she plays my sister, Beth, in the play." She turned back to Gwen, "Where's your Peter?" she asked with a grin. Gwen smiled back, and turned around, scanning the crowd. Finally she pointed to a boy who looked older than she was by a few years. He had dark hair and darker skin; all in all he looked like he could pass off for a Native American. He was a little taller than Anya and smiled at her and Gwen warmly.

"Hello girls," he leaned over and kissed Gwen before hugging Anya tightly. "Miss March," he said teasingly.

"Professor Bhaer," she responded. She turned and introduced us to the guy, "This is Kesh, Professor Bhaer in the play." He was dressed as Peter Pan in green tights and tunic with a dagger and sword strapped around his waist. He smiled kindly at us as we were introduced. "Come on, let's go dance!" Anya grabbed my wrist and dragged us out to go dance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anya and I danced through out the whole night. She got me to start swing dancing and some of the others started to join us. The party lasted late after midnight. After we exited the club, Anya looked at her watch and then at us.

"Sorry guys, I have to go get something at the theatre for tomorrow. You can get back home, right?" She asked, Edward nodded and he and Bella started down the street. I watched Anya for a second and leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going and catching up with Bella and Edward. We rode the subway back to Anya's house, letting ourselves in through the front door with the key Bella had and going to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke with a start and looked around carefully. Out the window there was a figure walking down the street at a very fast pace and coming up to the door. I jumped out of bed and headed down stairs just in time to see Anya close the door with a sigh. She looked pale and shaken. I rushed down the stairs and put my arms around her, picking her up and carrying her to the sofa. Edward appeared in the doorway with a look of concern across his face.

"Anya," I said, "Anya, sweetie, are you okay?" I said, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken up." She looked over at Edward. "They're here." Both Edward and I froze, knowing exactly who she was talking about. Edward moved closer to her and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure it was them? Where were they?" He asked with urgency in his voice.

"Yes, they were at the subway exit at the end of the block. They were just standing there, as if waiting for someone. I had to walk right past them to get here."

"What did they do? Did they notice you, or know that you weren't human?"

"I did what any normal young girl would do walking home alone with a group of 6 scary people lurking in the shadows. I crossed the street and hurried past them, gripping my purse close to me. They looked at me, but then ignored me and didn't pay any attention to me as I came down here." Edward looked back at to the hall and then to Anya again.

"I think we should tell Bella about you,"

"No!" Anya sat right up and had a frenzied look about her eyes. "I mean, not yet at least." She said, starting to lie back down as if all the energy was drained out of her. I stood and gathered her in my arms.

"Come on, you should be up in bed since you have a performance tomorrow." I carried her upstairs to her room and laid her in her bed, where she fell asleep almost instantly. I watched her for a bit, her lips parted slightly with a small smile playing on her face and her chest raising and falling with each breath. I kissed her on the forehead lightly before going back to my room and falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the stairs late in the morning, or maybe it was early afternoon. I headed for the kitchen for some breakfast and sat down to some cereal. There was an envelope on the table with our names on it, in Anya's handwriting. I flipped it over and tore it open, pulling out what was inside. There was a little note and some tickets.

_Have fun tonight!_

I flipped the tickets over so I could see what they were for. They said in beautiful script _Little Women: The Musical._ They were dated for tonight at 7:00pm with dinner starting to be served at 5:00pm. I smiled to myself. How did she know that we wanted to come?

Edward came down with Bella as I was finishing up my breakfast. Bella grabbed some cereal and sat down between me and Edward. I could see that Edward hadn't told her about the Volturi yet. I decided that I wouldn't be the bad guy, but would tell them about the show.

"Guess what Anya left us." I held up the envelope and waved it before them. Edward snatched it out of my hand and opened it. He smiled as she showed the tickets to Bella, who grinned as she looked at them.

"Oh, this will be fun, I've wanted to come see her in a play since we were little and she first started acting." She finished her breakfast and put her dishes for the dishwasher. "Well, I'm going to grab a shower." She headed upstairs and I looked over at Edward with my eyebrows raised.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" My voice must have been accusing, because Edward tensed and he glared at me.

"No, I haven't figured out how I'm going to yet." He said his voice tense as if he was holding himself back. I held up my hands in a surrender gesture.

"I wasn't accusing you, I was just making sure. But we need to tell her." I leaned over the table and brought my voice down even lower. "It's important she knows what is going on and that she is in danger. I'm going to try to work on Anya and get her to tell Bella about the angel thing-y."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Yes, she needs to know, but not yet."

I stood up and put my dishes away. "Well, if you don't tell her, I will. Bella at least needs to know about the Volturi, she doesn't deserve to be in the dark. I know that Anya will tell Bella about herself when she feels it is right." I closed the dishwasher and turned it on before heading up to my bathroom for a shower.

I dressed quickly and waited until I heard Bella leave her bathroom. I got up and headed for her room. I knocked on her door and waited a few seconds until she opened it.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" She asked, opening the door and letting me into her room.

"Ummm, I wanted to talk to you about something Anya told me when she came home last night." I led her over to the bed and sat her down. She picked up on my attitude and looked at me seriously.

"What is it Jake?" she spoke slowly and there was a worry in her voice that she knew my news wouldn't be good.

"I think that Anya ran into the Volturi last night on her way home. She said there was a group of people standing in the shadows that gave her a bad feeling." I took a deep breath before standing, "I just thought you should know." I opened the door and saw Edward standing there. Boy, he didn't look happy at all.

"You told her." He said calmly, but his eyes were smoldering in anger. I nodded, staring back at him defiantly. He may be Bella's fiancé, but I was going to do what was right.

"Yes, she had the right to know."

"I agree, but I didn't think that was the best way."

"Edward, I'm not as fragile as you think, I can deal with hearing that the Volturi are in town. Sure, I'm not happy, but I can deal with it."

Let's not recap everything that was said, but soon Edward caved to Bella and everything was fine again. Edward was still a little ticked at me, but, who cares? Not me! I spent the rest of the day looking through Anya's library, where she had a section on vampires, werewolves, angels, demons and even mechanics. I settled down with a book, before getting a little restless and got up to walk around.

There was a beautiful desk in the corner with tons of old looking books surrounding it. I wandered over and started to look at the books. A small, black book caught my eye. I pulled it out and looked at it for a moment. For some reason this book seemed to be calling my name, but I didn't know why or what was going on. I was never much of a reader. Well, I was when I was in school, but after the whole werewolf thing, it kind of became a little too much for me to handle.

"Jake!" Bella stuck her head in. "You better start getting ready; we're leaving in a little bit." Bella smiled at me and left. I sat the book down on one of the side tables so I could come back to it later and left the library, turning off the lights. I wish I had had more time to look at the book, but I didn't if I wanted to look nice for the show tonight. I headed down to my room to scrounge through my clothes for something I could wear; I think I had a pair of kakis and a button up shirt… hmmm… I had been ready for fighting and war, I really wasn't packed for shows and such, oh well.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for being patient with me and for all the great comments! I really appreciate all the comments, corrections, suggestions and such. I love hearing from you and what you have to say.

Chapter 13

I dressed in the pants that I hard worn the night before and one of the two button down shirts that I had packed by pure chance. We left the house soon after I had changed. Edward was dressed like I was and Bella was in a sundress that the happy little vampire, I think her name was Alice, had gotten her. I have to say, she looked good. Bella should start wearing dresses more often because she could defiantly pull them off.

We rode the subway to where the theater was and entered the front door. There was a poster of the show with Anya, Gwen and two other girls in the center with a few people's photos around them. I smiled as we walked in and were shown to a table. Bella sat in between Edward and me, chatting happily about the play. We were given dinner and at seven the play was to start. Ten minutes till, the side curtain moved and Anya walked out in full costume. There was a polite applause as she came to the center of the stage.

"Good evening everyone!" She said with a bright smile on her face. "I am Amanya Petrova and I am playing the part of Jo March tonight. First I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight and I hope that you have a great time with our performance."

"It's a tradition here, for one of the cast members to come out and say a few words and we often have large groups of people or people celebrating birthdays, anniversaries or other special occasions. So let's get started!" She smiled and began reading off of a paper in her hand, saying people's names, what they were celebrating and what table they were at. Finally she put the paper down at the end and looked right up at our table. "And last, I would like to point out that my friend Bella and her fiancé are here tonight, coming all the way from Washington, and my boyfriend Jacob is with them."

She smiled and waved up at us, causing Bella to blush and Edward to grin. I just smiled down at her and she blew me a kiss. There were a few catcalls and whistles as she did, causing Anya to blush this time. She didn't let her blush phase her though, she bowed and smiled again at everyone. "Enjoy the show!" she called, walking off stage to the applause.

A few minutes later, the overture started and the curtains opened. Anya was in the middle of a dark stage, narrating something, like a story was happening around her. I have to say, I enjoyed the musical a lot. It was historical, about four sisters living in the Civil War, their father was a preacher for the Union Troops and they all had different problems. Anya's character, Jo or Josephine, wanted to be a great writer and was constantly wishing she had been born a boy so she could go fight in the war. Meg is the romantic one, Amy is the pretentious one and Beth in the gentle hearted one.

At intermission we got dessert and the play started up again. It started with Anya or Jo, narrating another one of her stories. I looked over at Bella, when Beth died to see her with tears in her eyes. The musical ended with Amy and Laurie (Jo's best friend who proposed to her at one point) Mr. Brooks (Laurie's friend) and Meg getting married and Professor Bhaer proposing to Jo. I have to say, even though I knew that Kesh was dating Gwen or Beth… At the end, all of the players came out for the curtain call. They all bowed and smiled as the audience stood and applauded.

We headed for the lobby where the cast was waiting and meeting the audience. I spotted Anya meeting some teenagers from a near by high school's Drama Club. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, causing her to squeak in the way I was beginning to love. She looked up and gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning back to the students who were bombarding her with questions.

Finally the crowds thinned out and the cast left to go get changed. We waited for Anya and she came out after a few minutes. All of the makeup she had to wear on stage had been scrubbed off and she was now in a pair of shorts and a tank top with her hair pulled back into pigtails. Bella gave her a hug, telling her how great the show was. Edward smiled and gave her a one armed hug, saying how well she did. I came up to her and gave her a quick kiss. "You did great." I muttered in her ear. She smiled up at me and started for the door.

"Come on, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go grab something to eat. I think Kesh and Gwen will be meeting us, if you don't mind." She said with a sly smile.

"Sure," Bella said, grabbing Edward's hand and we followed Anya out the door. Anya led the way to a small little restaurant; when we entered, Gwen saw us and waved us over to a table for six.

"Glad you could make it." She said as Anya sat down next to her. The waitress took our order, except for Edward, and brought the food quickly. We ate, laughing and talking. Anya, Kesh and Gwen were teasing each other good naturedly and laughing about some of the funny stories from practices. We left soon after 11:30 and headed home. Anya leaned her head on me while we were riding the subway. It was clear that she loved performing, but it tired her out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't able to sleep, so I got up and went back to the library. The lights were off and I crept over to the table where I had left the book. I turned one of the lights by a chair on and settled down to look through the book. It was written in old elegant handwriting and the pages were slightly brittle. I started to read, then began to skim through the book when I found it was an old journal.

1917

_Mama and Papa are fighting again. They try to hide it, but aren't doing a very good job at it. Ed has begun to suspect things. This could put all us in danger. I believe that Mama blames Papa for their banishment. She has often said that even though she didn't like all of God's rules that she kept her mouth shut. Papa apparently couldn't and spoke up along with several others. Because Mama and Papa were a pair, God banished them both. Papa says that he and Mama were part of a movement. They were young, foolish and easily swayed by Satan, along with thousands of others. Papa says the only thing to do is be the best we can. God will find us on Judgment Day, or if we are extra good, maybe he will let us back before. We can only hope and pray._

_Mama has left us. She stormed out of the house with all of her things and said she would never come back. Ed and his family brought some food over and have been really understanding about Mama leaving._

_Ed's mother has become ill, along with most of the people on our block. I have been trying to keep him out of the house. I fear that if he stays in to long that he will also fall ill. _

_Ed's mother went into the hospital. She has been diagnosed with influenza. Papa and I are going over tomorrow to help clean and disinfect their house._

_Ed had fallen ill and has gone into the hospital. I fear for him, what will happen should he die. Ed is my best friend and I don't know what I would do if he should die. Papa said that I could visit him since we can not catch influenza being Powers. _

_I visited Ed today. How I wish I could give him some of my strength and immunity to survive. I am going to see if I can find a way to transfer my power to him and then to his mother._

_Ed has left. He hasn't passed away, but has been changed. I saw Dr. Cullen take him up to the roof of the hospital and bite him. He is now a vampire and there is nothing I can do to change it. I only hope that I get to see him again soon._

_ I was looking through one of my books and I can across the oddest prophecy. I have stumbled upon something great, a prophecy that will end a great war. Now whether it is the only one I am trying to end or one that hasn't even started. I don't know._

_**There will be a time where blood will be spilt for foolish reasons. A child of God will become allies with all forces; the messengers of God, the disgracers, those of the cold heart, the protectors and the fallen of flame. This union will end a great war and help others live in peace.**_

_I haven't put together all of the pieces yet but I have until Judgment Day. But it might be sooner then thought._

_I have been trying to figure out the prophecy. First by distinguishing the people in the prophecy and who she will be allied with._

_-the messengers of God- angels_

_-the fallen of flame-fallen angels_

_-disgraceful- ???_

_-of the cold heart- ???_

_-protectors- ???_

I looked up after reading it, realizing that this must have been Anya's old journal when she was young and friends with Edward. She had been looking at this prophecy, for quite some time now. Perhaps I should learn more about Fallen Angels, I believe that Edward knew about her, or at least about fallen angels.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anya slept in late the next morning and Edward came into the library where I was looking through some more books. There were a few things about Fallen Angels in them and Edward sat down next to me. He looked over at what I was reading and raised his eyebrows.

"You're looking up fallen angels?" he asked, his eyes skimming across the page. I nodded and closed the book.

"You know Anya, what would you be able to tell me about her people?" I asked, settling into the chair I was sitting in. Edward sat still as stone and then started to talk. He told me what he knew about the fallen angels and the Powers. I listened closely, but still didn't know if I knew what I wanted to know about them. Perhaps it was just that I wanted to know Anya the best that I could since I had such strong feelings for her.

Edward told me what he knew about Fallen Angels, the Second Sphere and Powers. I listened closely and tried to put everything together as he told me about them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anya woke up, she found me in the library, still looking at the prophecy that she had written down. She had an apple in her hand and sat on my lap. She looked down into the journal and then up at me.

"I see you found that," she said, motioning to the journal and the prophecy written in the middle of the page. I nodded and handed the journal to her.

"You want to tell me about it?" She paused for a moment and then nodded.

"I found it during my first life and I was friends with Edward. I've been trying to unravel the whole meaning, but I haven't yet." She looked at the little chicken scratch with little ideas and doodles all over it. "All I know is that the "Messengers of God" are the angels and the "Those Fallen of the Flame" is the fallen angels. But I have no idea who the protectors, the cold hearted ones and the disgraceful are." She said, lowering her journal and closing it.

"Do you want help with it?" I asked, watching as she brushed her fingers along the edge of her book. She looked up and smiled.

"If you want," she whispered softly. "But, I don't know if you'll find anything."

"Well, I might be able to help with this," I opened the book again and pointed to where she had written the list of the races. "The cold heart could be the vampires," I said with a laugh, trying to tease her.

"Actually, I had been toying with that idea for a while. Do you have any other ideas?" I stared at her in slight disbelief and then laughed.

"You would take my joke as a serious possibility," Anya looked up at me and then laughed with me. After we calmed down, I looked back up at her. "Perhaps the protectors are angels?" I suggested and she shook her head while in thought.

"No, most of the angels aren't really protecting humans; they think that they are stupid and weak." She looked up at the clock and stood. "I really need to start to get ready, I have to be at the theatre soon." She leaned over and kissed me on the check before leaving the library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near 5 o'clock when Edward and Bella came downstairs where I was lounging in the living room, playing with Anya's laptop. Bella kissed Edward and watched as he left. She then came into the living room and sat next to me on the couch.

"Edward's leaving for a few days," she said, "If Anya asks, he's visiting some family friends just outside Chicago." I nodded, knowing that Edward was going to hunt and Bella was just trying to say it nicely.

"So how are you and Anya doing?" She asked, with a slightly teasing smile and a joking nudge.

"Just fine," I laughed, "she's a different one isn't she? I mean, she's so full of life and different from everyone else. She also thinks in a different way than anyone else I've ever met."

Bella nodded, and sighed contently, "Well, now we can have some Jacob-Bella time like we used to."


	15. Chapter 15

Notice: sorry for not updating for while! Musical and other things have made my life insanely busy! Hope you forgive me for being busy.

Secret Vesper

Chapter 15

Edward's point of view

I left to hunt, glad to be out of the city, but also missing Bella and Anya and even some of the remarks Jacob made. I loved Chicago, but it also brought back a lot of memories and some of them were extremely painful for me. I smiled as I ran through the trees. It was nice to be in the woods again and out in the open. I spent the day making sure that I was always from all human life before letting myself start hunting.

I had been out for two days and was starting to feel like I would go back the next day. I was relaxing under a tree when I heard a twig snap. I looked up, but didn't see anything in the forest. Suddenly, I felt an odd presence near me. I looked up, but found I couldn't move. A cloth was tied around my head, over my eyes and it was so thick that I couldn't see. I was picked up and carried somewhere as I tried to fight against the invisible bonds.

I opened my mind, to read my capturers thoughts. Much to my dismay, they were all thinking in Latin, a language I had yet to master completely. I did catch a few words, but not a whole lot. Soon I figured the only thing for me to do was wait until they unfroze me.

I felt the temperature change as we entered a building. I was lowered into a chair and the blindfold was taken off. I looked around, my eyes immediately changing in the dimed light. I was still frozen, but I was able to move my head to look around. I was in some sort of earthen cave, it was large, like an old cathedral. There were tones of people around, all dressed in long cloaks that covered their faces and any distinguishable features.

They were all speaking quickly in Latin, although I did catch a few words; something about vampires, death, God, the Volturi and a punishment. Soon a few cloaked figures came up to me and carried me to the middle of the room. Now I was able to see all of the people around me. There were 3 floors leading up to the cathedral ceiling and all of the space was taken on each balcony. A figure came up to me and started to speak loudly in Latin to all the others. Some of the others up in the balconies started to cheer and encouraged the one before me.

The leaded motioned to another person; they were in the shadows, watching silently. They came forward with a large torch in their hand. I watched them as the leader took the torch and moved closer to me. They motioned first to me and then the brightly burning fire. I may not speak Latin, but I understood the movements well enough. They meant to kill me, to take me apart and burn me.

The leader brought the flame near me, intoning something in Latin that sounded like a prayer or a chant. I could feel the flame nearing my icy skin; it was less than a foot away from me. Suddenly one of the doors flew open and another cloaked figure came bursting in. The person was smaller and yelling loudly in Latin, drawing all of the attention towards them. All of the people looked at the figure, it was obviously a girl from the voice, and the leader paused, pulling the torch away from me.

The young girl started to talk to all of the people and soon they started to nod and mutter in agreement. I listened to her carefully, I heard something about the Volturi again and then vampires and God. The leader nodded thoughtfully and then commanded some of the others, directing them over towards me. I felt my body freezing again and being blindfolded before being carried off again.

I felt myself being lowered to the ground again. I heard rustling as the cloaked figures moved away and then I felt my body loosen. I pushed the blindfold up and looked around. I was in the clearing that I had been found it and it was growing towards evening. I stood and brushed my clothes off, a piece of paper fell from my lap. It was folded into an envelope and sealed with a wax seal that broke easily as I slid my finger under it. It was a letter written in beautiful flowing script to me.

_Vampyre,_

_Please forgive my people for the misunderstanding. They mistook you for part of the Volturi and were going to use you as an example for the rest of the Volturi. They meant nothing by it, only hearing that the Volturi were in the area and my people want them out of here. Once again, please forgive them and we apologize for any inconvenience we might have caused you._

_Angelus_

I refolded the letter and put it in my pocket. It had been three days since I had left Chicago and I figured I could be heading back now. I turned and took off running towards the city, sure that Anya would know what happened to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Notice: sorry for not updating for while! My life has been insanely busy! Hope you forgive me for being busy. I will also be looking into going back and proof reading this again so if you've noticed anything you think needs fixed, please send a review or a PM, it would be most appreciated. THANKS!

Secret Vesper

Chapter 16

I made it back to Chicago by midnight that night. I slowed as I approached, not wanting to take a chance of someone seeing me, drunk or not. I rode the subway silently, watching those around me for any clue of the Volturi. I made my way to Anya's house and unlocked the front door with the key that was hidden in a small compartment in the door frame. I closed the door silently behind me after putting the key back and locking the door.

"Jacob? Bella?" I heard a voice from the kitchen, "That you?" I saw Anya come out from the kitchen in a robe with a cup of tea in her hands. "Oh, Edward," she smiled, "Enjoy your trip?" she asked as she came into the living room and sat down. I sat next to her and shrugged.

"It was interesting," I said slowly. Anya gave me an odd look that clearly said she wanted to know what I meant. "I was attacked."

Anya gasped, "The Volturi?" she asked, "Please say it wasn't them; that would make everything worst." She said looking into her tea.

"What?" I asked, "What happened?" I was now alarmed at what happened while I was gone. Anya shook her head.

"You first, it might put a few things into perspective," she said motioning for me to go on. "Who attacked you?"

I finally gave in; Anya was always able to get me to do what she wanted. "I have no idea who it was, but I know it wasn't the Volturi. They tried to kill me though, until a small one came out and spoke in Latin, saying something that stopped them. They were able to freeze me so I couldn't fight back and then let me go. I found this note when I pulled the blindfold off," I handed her the note that I had kept folded carefully along the same lines in my pocket.

I watched as Anya opened it and looked over the note, reading it carefully. Suddenly she started to laugh as she handed it back to me. "It's the angles," she said, "they thought you were part of the Volturi. They are just as against the Volturi as we are." She said leaning back and taking a sip of her tea.

"Alright, I told you what happened; now you've got to tell me what you were talking about." I told Anya who sighed as she looked down into her tea.

"They're catching on, the Volturi," she said slowly and then looked up at me, "I've seen them at some of my performances and Jacob's told me that they've seen them while he and Bella were out. We've decided that it was best to continue on as if nothing was happening, so they didn't catch onto us catching on." She said, "Jacob and Bella are out right now, they should be back soon though." She reassured me as she saw the shocked and worried look cross my face.

As if right on cue, the door opened and I saw Bella and Jacob come in. "Edward!" Bella said, throwing her arms around me, "I'm glad you're back," she said kissing me lightly on the cheek. I smiled at the heat I felt from her body.

"So am I," I said softly, as Jacob nodded to me.

"Although I have to say," he said with a cocky grin, "I'm glad to have gotten her back for a few days, just like old times, huh Bells?" he said. Bella nodded and laughed.

"Yeah," then stood, grabbing my hand, "Come on, I want to hear all about your trip." She said, pulling me up so I was standing. I followed Bella upstairs and sat with her until she fell asleep. I sighed, I loved to watch her sleep, but I needed to hear everything from Anya and Jacob, and while Bella was asleep was the best time for this type of talk.

I crept back downstairs and found Anya and Jacob on the sofa. Anya had her head resting on his shoulder and I smiled slightly, glad for her to have found someone that was equal to Bella for her, even if it was a smelly werewolf. I moved into the parlor and Jacob nodded to me, nudging Anya slightly as I sat for her to open her eyes. Anya looked up at me and sat up, stretching slightly.

"Alright Anya," I said, "What are we going to do?" I watched as Jacob looked over, giving her a knowing look. Anya shook her head slightly and I resisted the urge to peak into their minds. Finally Jacob spoke up, although it was clear that Anya wasn't happy that about what he was saying.

"Anya has an idea," he said slowly. I leaned forward listening as Jacob nudged Anya into speaking. She sighed softly before speaking.

"Well, do you remember the year before you got sick?" she asked and I nodded slowly. "When I spent all that time in the library and you never knew what I was doing?" she said and I nodded impatiently, wanting to hear what she was going to say. "I wasn't working on school work like I said, you see while I was there I found something, something important." She said, pulling out a small journal and handing it to me opened to a page.

_There will be a time where blood will be spilt for foolish reasons. A child of God will become allies with all forces; the messengers of God, the disgracers, those of the cold heart, the protectors and the fallen of flame. This union will end a great war and help others live in peace._

I looked up after reading it, "And you think this has something to do with the Volturi coming here?" I asked. Anya shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"It's another possibility, I mean; I believe it is predicting something large, a peaceful time, where clearly the Volturi wouldn't be ruling anymore. They wouldn't want to loose their power." She said, obviously a little unsure of this.

I nodded, "Do you know what all it's saying?" I asked looking at the book again. "Like who are all the people that are being named?"

Anya shrugged, "We've figured out some of them" she leaned forward and pointed to each name as she said it, "Children of God are always the humans, messengers are the angels and the fallen of the flame are my people, the fallen angels," she said, "We think that those of the cold heart might be the vampires, but I have no idea who the protectors or the disgracers are." She sat back into Jacobs arms and looked over at me.

"Wait, what about the werewolves?" I said and Anya shrugged.

"There are many different races that could be the other two, although I have never heard of the werewolves being called protectors or disgracers." Jacob nodded in agreement, "I've never heard of that, we are thought to be protectors of our people, but that's just us,"

Anya nodded silently, yawning and leaning her head on Jacob's shoulder. I smiled, "Alright, how about we talk about this again later?" I said looking at Anya, who was fighting to stay awake. "You should go to bed."

Surprisingly, Anya nodded and stood, "I'll see you two in the morning, night." She said heading for the stairs after giving Jacob a kiss on the cheek. I must have looked shocked as I watched her go because I heard Jacob chuckled softly as he stood.

"She's been up all hours of the night trying to figure that prophesy," he said picking up the glasses and take them into the kitchen. "And when not doing that she's been in touch with some of her other friends, trying to keep tabs on the Volturi. From what I understand, they've been sending some pretty powerful people, but you'll have to ask Anya about that." He came back out into the parlor and sighed, "I'm going to bed, maybe you could figure something out with that riddle," he said with a shrug and headed upstairs.


	17. note

Author's Note

To any readers who might still exist:

I humbly apologize for the very, very long time since I last updated on any of my stories. I can't say that I've been busy (although I have) but I have been sidetracked with other projects that are currently holding my attention. Between that, school, getting ready for college (there's a big one) and my other commitments, I fear that I just haven't gotten around to figuring out the bridge in the stories of where I am to where I want to go. I believe I shall start working on these again and I hope you accept my apologies for the incredibly long absence. It may still be some time before I start updating since I plan on refreshing my memory of my stories and perhaps going back through and re-writing some parts. Thank you for your patience and once again, I am sorry for the delay.

Tootles,

Vespy


End file.
